The present invention relates to a perfume container with a sound or light generator.
Known perfume containers are of various forms and colours. They comprise a casing, possibly at least partly covered with a covering element, and provided with an aperture on which there is positioned a closure element involving either the whole upper part of the casing or only the aperture. In the first case, the closure element either comprises an aperture closure part or is in the form of a variously shaped hollow element, with a spray dispenser of known type being positioned on the aperture.
The casing can also be provided with a support base which can itself form part of the casing covering.
An object of this invention is to provide a perfume container with special features such as to draw the attention of a user, and which can offer to possible purchasers an inherent appeal plus an additional attraction (visual and/or audible) in general, and in particular related to the use of the perfume, these features adding to the quality of the perfume contained in it.
These and further objects which will be apparent to an expert of the art are attained by a perfume container in accordance with the accompanying claims.